familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familypedia:Plymouth Colony
Familypedia is working on collecting information about everyone who lived in the fledgling Plymouth Colony, the first British settlement in Massachusetts. Our emphasis is on the people and their ancestors and descendants. * Year 2020 = 400th Anniversary. Chief project designer (and chief laborer!) is User:MainTour. History pages *Scrooby Separatists - Original congregation in England *Leiden Separatists - Pilgrims in Holland *Mayflower - 1620 Migration to America *Mayflower Compact - *Landing of the Mayflower *Plymouth Colony *Mayflower Compact - Principal 41 Signers * King Philip's War - Plymouth Colony Veterans - see Thomas Little (1654-1676). Notable Landmarks *Green Harbor Monument - Early Settlers of Marshfield MA *Plymouth Burial Hill - Early cemetery Immigrant Ships Mayflower / Project Mayflower Plymouth Colony Immigrant Ship passenger lists (1620-1638) (Does not included ships landing at Salem, Boston, Maine or Virginia or numerous fishing vessels and pirate ships that may have stopped by. See also PackRat Pro for all ships: *List of Mayflower passengers *List of Fortune 1621 passengers to Plymouth * Sparrow : May 1622 *List of Anne 1623 passengers to Plymouth *List of Little James 1623 passengers * Charity : 1624 * Jacob 1625 * White Angel 1628 * Pilgrim (#4) : April 1629 * Hand Maiden : 1630 Early Plymouth Colony Settlements Plymouth County, Massachusetts * Plymouth, Massachusetts * Scituate, Massachusetts * Bridgewater, Massachusetts * Duxbury, Massachusetts * Middleborough, Massachusetts Bristol County, Massachusetts * Taunton, Massachusetts * Rehoboth, Massachusetts * Swansea, Massachusetts Barnstable County, Massachusetts * Eastham, Massachusetts * Barnstable, Massachusetts * Yarmouth, Massachusetts * Sandwich, Massachusetts Plymouth Colony Famous Descendants Mayflower Group Descendants # John Alden List of Famous Descendants - Famous Mayflower Pilgrim with large posterity in America. # Isaac Allerton (1586-1658)/List of Famous Descendants - Mayflower pilgrim # William Bradford (1590-1657)/List of Famous Descendants - Mayflower Pilgrim - 2nd Governor of Plymouth Colony. # William Brewster (1567-1644)/List of Famous Descendants - Senior Religious Leader at Plymouth Colony # Francis Cooke (1583-1663)/List of Famous Descendants - Mayflower Pilgrim # Edward Doty (bef1600-1655)/List of Famous Descendants - # Robert Fuller List of Famous Descendants - father of three Mayflower Pilgrims # John Howland List of Famous Descendants - Famous Mayflower Pilgrim with large posterity in America. Married daughter of John Tilley (1571-1621).) # Richard More (1614-c1694)/List of famous descendants - Mayflower, Sea Captain, witness to Salem witch trials. # Thomas Rogers (1572-1621)/List of Famous Descendants - # Henry Sampson (1604-1684)/List of Famous Descendants - # Edward Southworth (c1592-1622)/List of Famous Descendants - # Myles Standish List of Famous Descendants - Famous Mayflower Pilgrim with large posterity in America. # Richard Warren (c1580-1628)/List of Famous Descendants - Mayflower Pilgrim # William White (1570-1621)/List of Famous Descendants - Mayflower Pilgrim # Edward Winslow (1560-1620)/List of Famous Descendants - two sons migrated to Plymouth Colony. Other Plymouth Colony Descendant Lists # William Bassett (c1590-1667)/List of Famous Descendants - 1621 Notable Settler # James Cole (1600-1692)/List of Famous Descendants - 1632 English Immigrant - settled Coles Hill Landmark of Plymouth. # William Collier (1590-1674)/List of Famous Descendants- 1633 English Immigrant to Plymouth # Philip Delano (1602-1683)/List of Famous Descendants - 1621 Fortune arrival to Plymouth # Edmond Freeman (1596-1682)/List of Famous Descendants - 1635 English Immigrant to Plymouth, assistant governor and co-founder of first town on Cape Cod, Sandwich, Massachusetts. # Samuel Hinckley (1589-1662)/List of Famous Descendants - English immigrant and father of last governor of Plymouth Colony. # Samuel Mayo (1620-1664)/List of Famous Descendants - 1630s arrival settled at Yarmouth MA. # Thomas Prence (1600-1673)/List of Famous Descendants - 4th Governor of Plymouth Colony. # William Andrew Ring (1565-1620)/List of Famous Descendants - family joined Plymouth Colony in 1629. # John Robinson (1567-1625)/List of Famous Descendants - founding father of pilgrims died in Holland, his son came to Plymouth Colony in 1631. # James Skiffe (1610-1688)/List of Famous Descendants - 1635 arrival at Plymouth. # Edward Southworth (c1592-1622)/List of Famous Descendants - Two sons arrived in Plymouth in 1628, and his is then married to the colony governor - William Bradford (1590-1657). The Southworth Family has a direct ancestral gateway link to early European Royalty and Charlemagne. # Peter Thatcher (1545-1624)/List of Famous Descendants - founder of Congregational churches amongst the Pilgrims. What next? We have already started on similar lines of research involving other parts of the Thirteen Colonies. External links * Colonial America: Plymouth Colony 1620 A short history of Plymouth Colony hosted at U-S-History.com, includes a map of all of the New England colonies. * The Plymouth Colony Archive Project A collection of primary sources documents and secondary source analysis related to Plymouth Colony. * Pilgrim ships from 1602 to 1638 Pilgrim ships searchable by ship name, sailing date and passengers. * History of the Town of Plymouth 1620... free Google eBook pdf format Category:Plymouth Colony Category:Projects category:one-place studies